Tachado en rojo
by MayG
Summary: Continuación del capítulo 3x20. Lisbon está que rabia. Ha tenido que cargar con la culpa de Jane de nuevo, y para colmo, tiene que hacer horas extras. Pero no está sola en el edificio, y Jane le quiere agradecer en condiciones su acto de ¿amistad?  Jisbon


¡Hola! Os dejo mi primer fic de **El Mentalista**, y el primero también que publicaré aquí. Espero que os guste, ¡y me dejéis un review!

**Disclaimer: **El Mentalista, no me pertenece. Si no ya hubiera hecho realidad varias escenas como la siguiente, y mucho más... 8)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tachado en rojo"<strong>

_Respira…respira…_control emocional. Y un cuerno.

—"_Toda la verdad o te lo saco a golpes" —se temía lo peor. Cuando Jane decía que tenía un problema, tenía de verdad uno, y bien grande. A pesar de que el día a día fuera resolver cada uno de los líos en los que la metía Jane, no se acaba de acostumbrar a sus retorcidas ocurrencias. Y no era para menos. —"Dios mío de mi vida…"_

—"_Ya, lo tengo chungo" —dijo Jane, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, ajena, como él, al cabreo de Lisbon. Y no era para menos. Jane había soltado sus travesuras, como un niño que confesaba a su madre, o a un vecino agraviado; pero definitivamente, él era mucho peor que un niño._

¿Y qué era lo único que se le ocurría a ella? ¡Pues ayudarle, en qué cabeza cabe! Había disfrutado propinándole aquel puñetazo a _Culpeper_, y más aún tras haberla cortejado –odiaba que esos cerdos siempre tuvieran algo que decir de su condición sexual–; pero sabía de más lo que ocasionaría eso.

—"Debo suspenderla por una semana" — _LaRoche fulminaba a Lisbon, mientras dictaminaba su sentencia de muerte. Lisbon fulminaba a Jane asintiendo, mientras éste daba vueltas en una silla giratoria, satisfecho de haber salido "limpio" del aprieto._ —"Y tomará…clases de control emocional durante seis meses."

—"_Uooouh…" —bufó Jane, mientras seguía dando vueltas. Esto ya era el colmo, ¿control emocional? Lisbon estaba a un paso de gritar y tirarle todo lo que pillase a Jane. Como si no fuera suficiente aguantar las regañinas de LaRoche, debía asistir a esas estúpidas clases. Perfecto._

Y allí seguía. Pasando por la trituradora informes, archivos, casos olvidados, y demás papeles innecesarios que lo único que hacían era ocupar espacio en su escritorio y aumentar su enfado. ¿Y pensaba Jane que con un "gracias" iba a solucionarlo? _No, Patrick Jane. Esta vez te vas a tragar las ranitas y las disculpas. _Le debía una bien grande.

Bufó, necesitaba un respiro. La hora en el reloj de su despacho no llegaba a marcar las once, y aún le quedaba papeleo, el cuál le era imposible de realizar en su estado. Respiró, necesitaba despejarse.

A estas horas, no había casi nadie en la oficina del CBI. Quizás el personal de limpieza, o algún trabajador compulsivo haciendo horas extras para hacerle la pelota al jefe o ganarse la sonrisa de alguna secretaria mona. Sea como fuere, en las oficinas se respiraba un aire tranquilo, poco común. Sin personas asesinadas, ni gente durmiendo en sofás, ni quejas hacia el comportamiento grosero a familiares de víctimas, ni nada. Sólo silencio.

Se dirigió, más relajada a la pequeña cocina que tenían instalada allí. Nada mejor que un buen café cargado, para despejar el sentido, y el sueño. Abrió el sobrecito de café, cuando se percató de la tetera con agua hirviendo en uno de los fuegos encendidos. No pasaron siquiera unos segundos, para que Lisbon se diera la vuelta, a la vez que elevaba el tono de voz de nuevo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? —obviamente, era él. Patrick Jane. El culpable de su falta de sueño, y de tranquilidad en sus días, llenos de problemas, a todas horas. Allí estaba él. A pesar de no ser especialmente lo que se dice un _trabajador compulsivo _–ni siquiera un "trabajador"… –_,_ ni estar deseoso de conseguir el aprecio de alguna secretaria, ni mucho menos, hacerle la pelota al jefe; allí estaba él.

— Me apetecía ordenar los calcetines. Es un trabajo duro, se me fue el santo al cielo —bromeó Jane, mientras apagaba el fuego y servía el agua en una de sus tazas con una bolsita de té en ella.

— Por supuesto —no creía una palabra de lo que le estaba contando. ¿De qué calcetines estaba hablando? Ahora sí que necesitaba con urgencia esas clases de control emocional, para no echarle a patadas del edificio.

— La verdad es que me encanta el ruido que hace la trituradora. Es relajante. ¿No te sientes más relajada, liberada de tensiones?

— ¿Justo ahora? No, la verdad es que más bien al contrario —fulminó con la mirada a Jane. Fuera lo que hubiera venido a hacer aquí a estas horas, definitivamente interrumpir en aquella calma estaba en sus planes. Respiró de nuevo, e ignoró a Jane, mientras continuaba haciendo su café. Sí, quizás ignorándole tenía hasta suerte y lograba desaparecer.

— Te noto algo irritada, ¿te ocurre algo? No se habrá atascado el papel de la trituradora, ¿no? —era prácticamente imposible saber si estaba de guasa o no ahora. Eso sí, Lisbon no tenía ni un ápice de ánimos para soportar sus nimiedades. Jane parecía esperar una respuesta tan seria como su aparente pregunta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. Oh, estás aún enfadada por lo de LaRoche —fingió preocupación, pero no pudo esconder una media sonrisa mientras mojaba de nuevo sus labios en el té.

— Oh, por dios Jane, ¡sabes lo estúpidas que son esas clases! ¿Autocontrol? ¡Quién necesita esas chorradas! Tu jugarreta me ha costado seis meses en un infierno.

— No te vendrían mal esas clases de autocontrol. Últimamente te noto muy estresada, relájate, descansa en casa junto a tu helado de chocolate y tus películas antiguas; tanto estrés no es bueno, Lisbon —la cara de Lisbon era un poema. Había decidido ignorarle, pero resultaba casi imposible. Se echó el café a la garganta, necesitaba dejar de oír la petulante voz de aquel al que le había salvado el pellejo, y que casi le cuesta el suyo propio—. Además, no te pedí que me ayudases. Lo hubiera solucionado yo, de una forma u otra.

— Yo tampoco te pido ayuda, y sin embargo lo haces —contestó Lisbon, bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

— Sabes que siempre voy a salvarte; quieras o no. Es lo que hay —dijo Jane, repitiendo lo que le había dicho tiempo atrás.

— Y tú sabes que no necesito que me salven. Ya sé de sobra lo que acarrea trabajar contigo… —y bien que lo sabía. A pesar de las jugarretas, y problemas en los que la metía, había aceptado ya esa faceta suya. Dio el último sorbo a su café, y depositó seguidamente la taza en la mesa, para salir y continuar destruyendo papeles—. En fin, los papeles no se trituran solos. Será mejor que te vayas a casa, agradece que no tengas que pasar otra temporada en la cárcel por culpa de Culpeper…

— Sí. Gracias, Lisbon —musitó con una sonrisa. Aunque fuera sólo una disculpa, se alegró de oírlo de él—. Hasta luego.

"_¿Hasta luego?" _Lisbon caminó de nuevo a su despacho, sabía que Jane no se largaría de inmediato y pulularía por las oficinas, aunque tampoco podría estar así toda la noche. Es cierto que Jane la salvaba, aunque ella no se lo pidiese. No gustaba la idea de que le salvasen, ella con su arma y su placa se bastaba para salvarse de cualquier situación, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Y, aunque su enfado dijera lo contrario, en parte se sentía bien ayudando por una vez a Jane. Al fin y al cabo, él era útil para el equipo, y resolvía muchos casos…

El olor a comida caliente invadió sus sentidos de un golpe al entrar en su despacho. No tardó en ver dos cajas de pizzas, con una ranita mediante la cual Jane se disculpaba con ella. Sus tripas rugieron.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —la sorprendió Jane por detrás. Lisbon no podía hablar, ¿cómo demonios había traído la pizza? De algo le sonaba ese truco…

— No mucha, la verdad —mintió, como una bellaca. Ni sus tripas ni sus propios gestos podían ocultar el hambre que tenía. Jane sonrió, si algo sabía, era dar en el clavo con Lisbon. Siempre había sido un libro abierto para él, por lo que si necesitaba una pizza, una rana de papel, o hipnotizarla, era fácil complacerla. Era su forma de pedir disculpas—. En serio, ¿otra rana?

— También sé hacer una grulla —sonrió.

Lisbon, finalmente sonrió también. Pizza, y papeles hechos trizas en el suelo. No bastaba nada más que eso para que se relajara, al menos en lo que quedaba de día. Porque aunque Jane la metiera en aprietos, éstos tenían sus recompensas; nunca se tenía la oportunidad de golpear a alguien. Y aunque él lo negara, a veces necesitaba su ayuda. Y entonces ella es la que estaría ahí, para soportarle en las duras, y en las maduras. Al fin y al cabo, resolvía muchos casos… _¿no?_

_**Fin**__ del "capítulo"._


End file.
